Ojo por ojo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Como era posible que Natsu habia pensado en arreglar las cosas con sólo quitarse la ropa? Lucy no entendía como es que habían llegado a esa situación pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la situación y se vengaria por el vergonzoso dibujo de Happy en su cuerpo. [Inspirada en los anteriores artes de Hiro Mashima] [Continuación de las anteriores historias de esta pareja]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como las mini historietas que nuestro querido maestro Hiro Mashima hizo del día después de la venganza de Natsu y a este mismo quitarse la ropa. Decidí escribir un poco más de ellos, claro que van a tener relación con los que he escrito anteriormente._**

 ** _Aunque aún no decido si voy a seguir escribiendo una continuacion más pero si me animo, entonces yo creo que si. Espero que les guste lo que he escrito._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la posada, suspiros salían de ella, al igual que los constantes recuerdos que la empezaban atormentar. Una vez más, había sido culpa por el maldito alcohol. ¿Cuántas veces ya había maldecido al alcohol? Había perdido la cuenta ese día.

Con suerte, el balcón que había visto la primera vez que entraron estaba vacío. Sin dudar, camino a ese lugar. Aunque lo hecho con Natsu esa mañana ya estaba hecho, no podía dejar de pensar las vergonzosas cosas que lo habían orillado. ¿Que cara le podría dar a Natsu desde ahora?

Claro, no sólo como amantes o como algo más, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser deseria que fuera un poco más, si no que, aquellos vergonzosos eventos no podría olvidarlos nunca. Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para pensar en otra cosa.

 **-¡Hola Lucy!** -Y hablando del rey de Roma, Lucy sólo pudo suspirar, no había sido demasiado precavido como para que ella se diera cuenta que él la estaba siguiendo **-¿Te sucede algo?**

 **-Nada** -Una respuesta seca salió de ella mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda de total enfado. ¿Porque era que estaba enojada con el chico?

 **-Oye Lucy...** -Natsu intentó hablar pero Lucy volvía a girar su rostro y no le dirigía palabra alguna. **-Se que estas enojada y no se el motivo** -Le respondió con tristeza.

 **-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?** -Un susurro salió de ella.

 **-Eso sería lo más lógico** -Volvió a mirarla con rostro triste **-Si te lastime esta mañana, lo siento, sabes que nos dejamos llevar y sabes yo quisiera...**

 **-¡De eso no me refería idiota!** -Lucy al fin había gritado avergonzada, lo que habían hecho esa mañana había sido un secreto y aunque tenía razón, no sabía como mirar al chico, lo que habían sido era consentido y no tenía porque enojarse por lo segundo **-¡Tu culpa de la venganza de anoche!** -Sus mejillas se calentaron al volver a recordar.

Aunque Lucy se creía dormida, sus circuitos a aun funcionaban y podía recordar vagamente a Natsu. Recordaba lo que había hecho, tocarlo de más y hacer cosas impropias en aquel lugar, los besos cerca de sus labios y las caricias a su masculinidad pero no podía olvidar que Natsu se había comportado como un caballero cuando la cargo a su habitación y la dejo sobre su colchón, pensó que la había dejado al escuchar sus pisadas. Todo había sido perfecto cuando sintió las manos de Natsu sobre la cinta de su ropa.

Como desamarraba con tranquilidad y abría su Yukata para dejar descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Sintio a Natsu sentarse en sus piernas y algo frío había caído a su cuerpo.

 ** _-Está es mi venganza Luce_** -Canturreaba mientras se dedicaba a hacer trazos con el pincel entre sus manos.

Podía recordar a Natsu tocar sus pechos, como los subía y bajaba. Podía recordar como tocaba sus piernas. ¿Porque no se habia despertado? ¿Porque siguió dejando que pintará sobre su cuerpo? ¿Porque no lo golpeó? Algo en su mente le dijo que era porque disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, estúpido alcohol que la hacia comportarse más rara de lo que ya era.

Aunque todo había dejado en su lugar, también recordaba vagamente un beso en su frente antes de que el chico la abrazara debajo de las sábanas y dormiera a su lado.

Las mejillas de Lucy se pintaron, eso había sido tierno. ¿Que estaba diciendo? Tuvo que tapar su rostro lleno de vergüenza.¿Como es que la pudo tocar de esa manera? Sin duda, se había aprovechado de la situación.

Natsu quien miraba con pena a Lucy, quien había decidido hacerse bolita en el piso, no sabía que hacer ante la deprimente situación que ella le mostraba. Pronto, una idea llegó a su cabeza, no le gustaba verla de esa manera, por lo que con decisión y sin pensar en los prejuicios que vendrían, tocó su hombro con suavidad.

 **-Lamentó por todo eso Lucy** -Natsu le sonrió con naturalidad **-Aunque lo de esta mañana fue lo mejor que me ha pasado...** -Vio las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica al recordar lo sucedido, tampoco pudo evitar pasar un poco de saliva **-Creo que es hora de que tomes tu venganza y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso**

Y de no sabe donde, Natsu saco un pincel junto con un bote de tinta, se lo tendió a Lucy y le sonrió.

 **-Natsu...** -Hablo cuando sintió sus manos junto con las suyas **-¿Que estas...?**

No terminó de hablar cuando vio como, si fuera algo muy natural, lo vio desatarse la Yukata y tirarla por completo al piso, así dejando su cuerpo desnudo. Como si fuera un adonis, Lucy pudo jurar que veía destellos alrededor de Natsu, como si de un salvador se tratará. No pudo evitar mirar de más a Natsu.

Ya muchas veces había visto su torso al desnudo, y lo sucedido en la mañana, no era la excepción. Apreciaba la cicatriz cerca de su cadera cuando bajó más sus ojos. Se fijo en su miembro, de un excelente color y tamaño. De eso ella podía estar más que complacida, pues no pudo dejar de pensar que eso lo había dejado entrar entre sus piernas.

¿Que diablos estaba pensando? No era momento de pensar en lo bien que se la había pasado. El estaba desnudo frente a ella, si alguien los viera, estaba más que segura que mal entenderían lo visto y nunca más podrían volver.

 **-¡Estúpido Natsu!** -Un grito sonoro y un golpe tan fuerte que dejo al nombrado incosciente.

Miro con pena, después del enojo, el cuerpo de su compañero. Suspiro de frustración antes de picar una de sus mejillas.

 **-Todo esto es tu culpa**

Susurró. Volvió a mirar el pincel que estaba tirado y volvió a ver el cuerpo de Natsu. Al final en cuenta, el le había dado permiso de pintar lo que sea en su cuerpo. Y aprovechando de que alguien quisiera venir por el mismo lugar, aprovecho y empezó a trazar líneas.

 **-¿Quería venganza?** -Sonrió con malicia **-Aquí está mi venganza**

Con una risita burlona veía su obra de arte, vestio a su amigo y lo dejo ahí tirado. Estaba más que segura, que cuando su amigo despertará y se fijará en las líneas de su cuerpo, iría por ella.

 **-Estúpido Natsu...** -Le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Y así salió de aquel lugar, esperando a que Natsu despertara y fuera a su habitación.

 ** _Bonus_**

Cuando Natsu despertó, sintió su mejilla adolorida. Lucy si que lo había golpeado bien. Suspiro y se levantó sintiéndose raro. ¿Cuando se había puesto la ropa? Pensó que había sido Lucy, había sido tan amable.

Unos minutos después fue lo que tardó en llegar a su habitación y fijarse en el espejo del mismo. Tuvo que aguantar el enojo y ver las líneas que estaban trazadas.

Como el le había dibujado a "Happy" en su cuerpo, Lucy había dibujado a "Plue". Había sido algo bonito si no lo hubiera puesto en esa posición. El Plue se encontraba de cabeza y prácticamente, la nariz naranja del canino era su miembro. Un bochorno creció y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

Lucy había aprovechado en pintar hasta esa parte en especial. Con molestia se tapó y salió corriendo donde se encontraba su compañera.

 **-¡Está me la pagarás Lucy!**

Se escuchó el grito por toda la posada, Lucy tembló un poco y empezó a temer lo peor. Para su desgracia, ya era imposible correr a algún lado, el chico había entrado, cerrado bien la puerta y avanzó con una mirada sería a Lucy.

 **-Ojo por ojo Natsu** -Lucy hablo con nerviosismo.

 **-Y diente por diente Lucy** -Natsu hablo con malicia antes de bajarle la Yukata y empezar a trazar líneas.

 **-¡No!** -Chillaba Lucy.

Sin embargo, nadie fue a su rescate. Sólo un grito se escuchó y nadie se atrevió a entrar tras escuchar otros sonidos diferentes. Tuvieron que cerrar esa parte para no traumar a los visitantes.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Es bonito escribir de ellos dos, aunque sea con la inspiración de las pequeñas historietas que nos mostraba pero es realmente lindo que aún no he olvidado a la serie que me ha dado tanto en todo este tiempo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 11 de Febrero de 2018_**


End file.
